


The magic book of death

by adelaportman



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, M/M, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Protective Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-24 04:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelaportman/pseuds/adelaportman
Summary: Magnus, after four years of traveling around the world decides to return to New York, reopen the Pandemonium and get on with his life, but it won't be that simple, someone is killing warlocks and he, along with the director of the New York Institute, Alec Lightwood , must catch the killer, and the hardest thing for him, deal with all the mixed feelings that surface when he is with his ex.





	1. Chapter 1

\- Stay with me...  
\- Magnus... I can't, I'm sorry..., - Alec told him with his eyes closed, and separating himself from him with a feeling of pain in his chest knowing that he would never disappear.

Alec would focus mainly on his work, and his limited free time, on training until he was pained by all his muscles. At first it became unbearable the nights, dizzying the sheets and wearing out all his dreams, his longings, his desires. The only thing that held him firmly on the ground was to think that Magnus would have his magic again and that perhaps in time, his beloved, would be happy again.  
Magnus, after regaining his magic, did not feel well again, his heart was broken, his father insisted that he go with him to EDOM, but Magnus wanted to be alone, he knew that his father would not leave him, he was welcoming him into his world and he could not allow to go through the same thing again. He didn’t want to hurt him, but he didn't want to be with him either, so, taking advantage of a distraction from Asmodeus, he banished him to EDOM. Magnus had no place in New York, said goodbye to Catharina and opened a portal to Indonesia. 

\- Alec, I still don't understand how you got caught between those two worldly people... were you on the floor? – asked Mike by intertwining the fingers of his hand with Alec's.  
\- Yes, it was an awkward situation; believe me... Why the Levs demons will like the circus environment so much? 

Alec let go of Mike's hand so he could open the door of The Hunter's Moon, the atmosphere was breathed from outside the premises, it was one of Alec's favorites, he liked it. He let Mike in first and headed to the bar, while Mike was talking to Maia about the drinks they wanted, Alec leaned back to the bar to observe the whole place, who was there and if he knew anyone. It soon took him to greet Rucus, a werewolf with whom they sometimes played darts, looked at who was at the pool table, there were four men and one woman, I did not know them, but the man who was with his back, holding the stick in one hand and on the other one cup left him breathless. Suddenly all his senses focused on him, his figure, his hair... I'd recognize that anywhere. He came slowly, stopping three feet from him, could feel his smell and hear his voice, the sound of his laughter, he closed his eyes to the perceptions he felt, his heart accelerated. 

Magnus was enjoying his evening, really coming home was a good decision, it was stepping on New York and feeling really safe and peaceful again. He brought in some friends from Canada, the last country he was in before deciding it was time to return. The bustle of the venue, the music and the drinks isolated him from his sometimes recurring thoughts, he needed it. But in the middle of one of his games of snooker, he noticed that someone was watching him, felt a little chill in his back, sharpened his senses and could hear the fast-paced breath of the one behind it, seemed to recognize it, closed his eyes so that he could perceive some scent, his Smell... Alec. He left his glass on the table and turned very slowly.

Immediately their eyes met and a strong look bound them. 

\- Magnus...  
\- Alec – answered Magnus with a correct tone of voice and with an air of “I don't care about you” – how long! 

Alec could barely speak, his voice was broken and he was confused.

\- When did you get back? – he asked softly  
\- Yesterday, it is time to return. Four years is a long time! – At that moment the woman approached him, very tall, with short hair and green eyes, taken from a modelling magazine. She rests his cheek on Magnus's shoulder affectionately; he raised his arm around her back and kissed her on the lips. 

Alec's eyes were clouded and he felt a prick in his heart. 

\- Alec! Alec! Your drink,-Mike told him, who approached Alec smiling, looked at Magnus and waved - Hey 

Magnus returned him the greeting with a small head movement, he noticed in that man closeness, intimacy and could not avoid some discomfort but his face remained unchanged.  
Alec took the drink and looked at Mike with a slight smile.

\- Shall we go to that table? - I ask Mike pointing out one that was empty  
\- Of course, now I go, - Alec replied. 

Mike went to the table unintentionally paying attention to who Alec was talking to, he was the head of the institute, and he knew a lot of people, even though he sat at the table waiting for him with a feeling of alertness. 

\- Well... – and there Alec was unable to speak, overwhelmed.  
\- I'm glad I saw you and you're okay, - Magnus said, looking at Mike.  
\- Magnus! It’s your turn, - shouted one of his friends.  
\- We'll see you around - said Magnus sketched a smile and turned to the table and studied the situation of the balls thinking his next game, that's what he implied, but I was hoping that only he could hear the fore heartbeat.

Alec spent the whole evening nervous, with his back to Magnus but with a strong urge to turn constantly, even if he did not, he had to pay attention to Mike, who was explaining how his day had fared, but could not focus. Meanwhile, Magnus looked up where Alec was, feeling disturbed by how much attraction he still felt towards him and trying to figure out who that shadow-hunter was with him, with whom they seemed to share much more than just a friendship.

\- We could go on Sunday, what do you say, Alec! Are you listening to me?  
\- How? Yes, of course...  
\- What’s the matter with you? You're as absent...  
\- It's just that I don't feel very good, it must have been dinner - Alec replied with a grimace.  
\- Do you want us to go back to the Institute? - Mike asked him to hold his hand.  
\- Do you mind?  
\- Of course not, come on – he got up taking one last sip of his drink.

Alec opened the door, holding her so that Mike would pass first, his mind was going at two hundred revolutions, his heart was throbbing fast, he wanted to turn to see Magnus before he left, only a second, he should not, but his heart pulsed harder and he turned, looking for Magnus at the pool table, he watched him for a few seconds, inclined about to strike when Magnus looked up crossing Alec's, so strong that the two were breathless. Magnus looked down again and Alec turned around closing the door behind him, but knowing inside that Magnus had not yet forgotten it.

When they reached Institute, in front of the door of Alec's room, Mike stood in front of him and kissed him on the lips stroking his neck with one hand, Alec rolled his arm around his waist and let himself kiss gently until Mike wanted to deepen the kiss, to which he withdrew even with his eyes closed. 

\- Sorry, I know you're not feeling well, I'm sorry,- Mike said with a sigh  
\- It's just that I'm tired, - Alec replied, offering him a little kiss, - See you tomorrow, okay?  
\- Sure, rest. Until tomorrow – and he walked down the aisle.

Alec walked into his room, closed the door and leaned on it, letting go of what seemed to him all the air has been holding since he saw Magnus... was dizzy, and took a deep breath a couple of times until he was able to lower the pulsations of his heart. He approached his little table at night where he kept some personal things, and pulled out a silver and brown leather bracelet, Magnus left him there one day, clung to him and discovered that the feeling of pain he felt when he took it had been transformed into hope, I knew it was absurd, but there it was...

Magnus came to his loft with the woman of sensual curves, prepared a martini for him and a Cosmopolitan for her. He kissed her neck and she shuddered looking for her mouth, Magnus drank from a sip all her glass, snapped her fingers and cups appeared on the table, took her to the bedroom and the night and pleasure blend together with the alcohol to make that disappear that restlessness that wouldn't let him sleep for four years. That night but, when his body was reaching its climax, he closed his eyes and there, in his mind, Alec's face appeared when they made love, with his eyes full of passion, it was only a moment, and he exploded. Now already relaxed and caressing the shoulder of the girl while she rested on his chest, he thought that, all this time trying to forget Alec and just seeing him once has been enough to resurface from the depths of his mind his memories... "Stop playing with me,” he told his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus woke up late, with hangover, the girl was gone, she and her three other friends left early to L.A. continuing their journey. He looked at his watch and if he didn't move fast he'd be late for his date with the Great Warlock of Brooklyn, Lorenzo Rey. He snapped his fingers and his clothes were fitted to perfection, he re-clicked his fingers and his hair appeared unworthily molded with traces of navy blue dye... Impeccable. He opened a portal and appreciated in front of the door of Lorenzo's mansion. Before he rang the doorbell opened and he heard a voice from afar.

\- Please come in Magnus! I've been waiting for you ...

Magnus entered slowly, and went through the whole room until he reached the glazed door that overlooked the garden behind; there was Lorenzo pruning what looked like a bonsai... He leave the scissors, look up at him, smile and come up to him until he had him in his arms, Magnus returned his hug timidly.

\- It's about time we had you here, man. How are you?  
\- I'm fine, or so I think...  
\- Would you like some coffee? - He invokes it before Magnus could answer about it – for your face I think maybe if... - he smiled funny – sleepless nights? - He continued to smile  
\- Thank you, I need it. – said taking the cup in the air - Lorenzo, first of all I wanted to thank you in person for returning me the loft, you didn't have because, but you did it anyway, even when I was away, traveling without a return ticket.... Thank you.  
\- I think you've lost enough; the loft thing was stupid and childish, when I heard about Alec... It hurt, and I realized I was acting like a... I'm really sorry...  
\- You are not to blame for anything, I lost my magic voluntarily, I gave you my house in the same way, you didn't have to give it back to me and, when you did, I could only send you my thanks in a message of fire, I was not well at the time... I couldn't even think...  
\- I can imagine that. But now you're here, whole and dazzling. I'm proud of you, Magnus.  
\- Coming from you, it's quite a compliment... Lorenzo, I also wanted to talk to you about another topic.  
\- Me too - Lorenzo replied by raising his eyebrow  
\- I've thought about reopening the Pandemonium, I want to ask for your authorization.  
\- ¿Your club?  
\- Yes... – smiling - of course, if you agree to it, I will abide by the regulations that you have... I have thought about still seeing some clients, but the truth is, right now, I’m more motivated to start the club...  
\- You have my authorization, invitation for the inauguration... of course – he said with a naughty boy face – I trust you to fully know how to carry the maximum correction in your place... - then I change the expression of his face to a more serious tone... – Magnus, I..., I also wanted to comment on a topic with you, you see, I have been feeling enormous desires to return to Spain, I resisted at first, but when you told me that you were coming back to New York, I made the decision, I want to pass you the charge of the Great Witch, if you accept it, The big vote is still two years away, but I don't want to wait, I want to leave as soon as possible, if you agree, I'll pass the responsibility on you tomorrow.  
\- Lorenzo... But why do you want to leave? Here you have it all...  
\- No, I've tried to feel at home, but I don't got it..., I miss my people... and, Magnus, this city belongs to you... – Lorenzo stared at Magnus with an air of solemnity – accepts.  
\- Sure?  
\- Completely  
\- Accept. – Got up from his seat and bent down to hug him -- thank you for thinking of me...

David Ferrec was a low-line, French-born, young-age warlock, about two hundred years old, with no major vital movements, but his luck was going to change, he would leave his house on a bicycle like every morning, he would go about every day for the last six months of his new employment, the private school of Saint Christ, to teach French. But when he turned to the right, he felt dizzy, and his legs stopped pedalling, he fell off the bike like a dead weight, he heard his heart so strong that his ears hurt, he wanted to unbutton his shirt, but he couldn't move his arms, he was totally paralyzed. He saw two people approaching him, he wanted to ask for help but he could not move his lips, he could not speak, nor shout...

It had been three days since the reappoint of the Great Warlock of Brooklyn, it was Wednesday and there was a meeting in the institute with the Director and representatives of the underworld, Alec was nervous and anxious to see Magnus again, Lorenzo had already informed him of his new replacement, not without some charming tone. The first to arrive was Luke, the werewolf representative, and shortly thereafter it enters the head of the Sons of the Moon clan, Raphael. Magnus was late, showed up half an hour later, apologizing...

\- I'm sorry, I thought I'd call a cab.... - he said, raising his arms and raising his eyebrows as he smiled – I forgot this is New York!  
\- Never mind, you're finally here,- Alec told him, approaching to say hello, offering his hand  
Magnus shook his and gave her a soft smile, but he immediately let go, raised both arms and heading towards Raphael  
\- Dude, how long... I miss you too rogue, - replies Raphael  
\- Luke, how are you? – Said Magnus  
\- All right, I heard you were here... I already wanted to see you; this city is not the same without you...  
\- Magnus!!!! - A cry was heard from afar. Izzy ran in and she hug the warlock  
\- Ohhh... Izzy, dear... let me see you... You are very beautiful  
\- I have missed you – she said with some sadness – now you have job, but, I would like to see you and talk to you, what do you say?  
\- Of course, we're calling each other this week, fiancé. – and gave him a kiss on the cheek

When they were alone, they started the meeting, they discussed all the points and put new ones on the table, Alec loved those meetings, felt he was part of them and made sense of his work. When Magnus spoke, he could look at him without raising suspicions, he could observe him, as he moved his lips, his eyes, his skin, his air, he lost in him... he could barely retain what they said, he only fed his heart...

\- Well, before we got up, I wanted to tell you something Lightwood – Magnus said, staring at Alec, he didn't quite know what to stick to. – I'm going to reopen the Pandemonium; in fact the opening party will be this Saturday. – Magnus waited for some comment, but the silence was too long. – Some inconvenience... is it?  
\- Oh! Oh, no... It’s just that, I thought you weren't interested in night business anymore... - said Alec  
\- Are you finally opining? – Magnus asked with opening his eyes  
\- No - answer Alec with regret  
\- I have the authorization of the Spiral Labyrinth, I have no obligation to update you on my business, I have only done it courtesy, Alec.  
\- I know, and I appreciate it, I'm sure you'll keep the place safe.  
\- Guys, - addressing the rest of the attendees, - I was going to send you some invitations but, you're already invited...- smiling - I hope to see you out there,  
\- Count on it..., - Raphael said  
\- I'd like! I promised Maryse to take her to Washington to antiques fair this weekend, but maybe next weekend we'll come closer, - Luke replied to the invitation.  
\- So, it's true that you're with Maryse... that's great... please tell her I'll go see her one of these days, I have one thing for her that she's going to like... - he added with a wink.

Alec felt his abdomen writhe through a lot of insane feelings, rejection, sorrow, pain... in small doses, but enough to make him feel vulnerable... - why did I have to ask him as if he knew? I'm an idiot...- he said to himself as he fired his guests one by one, Magnus didn't even look him in the face when he shook his hand with a "good night"... - as I've been so reckless...-, he went to his room, irritated and about to break something, whatever, when he saw Mike coming towards him, with that smile...

\- Hey! Are you done yet? Do you want to go to dinner? - Mike asked him by tapping his waist lightly. 

Alec grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him towards the wall of the hallway.

\- Afterwards – He answered and then kissed him, loud and deep. 

Mike was disoriented, but he reciprocated. Gradually the space between them waned, Alec began to kiss Mike's jaw and down by the neck while with one hand pulling his hair, Mike was very excited, for days Alec showed little interest in sex and that passion left him breathless. Alec opened the door to his room and threw Mike on the bed, undressed him carelessly and continued to kiss him all over his body, when he had the shadowhunter excited enough , got up, taking off his clothes while staring lewdly at Mike, then stood above him, kissing him until he turned himself to bury himself in it. All that energy that screamed inside was messy and passionate in those moments of pleasure. When both were satisfied, Alec lay down beside him, hoping to get his normal breathing again, totally relaxed, but still restless. Mike turned sideways to have Alec in his vision. Still with his breathing altered.

\- Now... are you hungry? – asked him flirty.  
\- Yes, -- giving a little gasp -- let's have dinner. 

Mike kissed her on the lips and got up.

\- I'm going to take a shower. 

While Alec was still lying on the bed, his cell phone rang, he got up and went to get his pants on the floor pulling the phone out of his pocket, it was Jace, who was on patrol that night. 

\- Jace, are you all right?  
\- Yes, but there's a lifeless body lying on the floor of an alley between 34th and 38th Streets, you'd have to come, there's something weird about it.  
\- All right, give me 15 minutes. – He dressed up again, put on his boots and went into the bathroom where Mike was drying out – hey! I have to go, Jace has found a corpse and asked me to go - he gave her a soft kiss on the mouth – I promise we'll go to that dinner tomorrow – he said removing his wet hair back gently - I love you.  
\- Okay, - Mike said without hiding his face in disgust, - I love you too.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec saw Jace talking on the phone, assumed it would be with Claire, two other shadowhunters were around a body on the ground, he approached them.

\- What do we have? He asked the boys.  
\- Sir, a man, young man, has no pulse.  
\- He's dead guys – added Jace - hello Alec – told him by settling down next to him – but what has missed me is that he doesn't have a drop of blood on his body.  
\- Vampires? - Alec asked.  
\- I haven't seen any sign of it, - replied Jace.  
\- It is clear that he is a warlock – pointing to the mark, a few small protruding horns on top of his head.  
\- Alec, we should call Magnus, when a warlock dies ...  
\- I know, I know, they're the ones who take care of it; you call him, will you? – begged Alec.  
\- Are you sure? – asked Jace wrinkling his nose... Alec looked at him very seriously – okay. 

Jace walked away from the group and dialled Magnus's number, while Alec took some pictures and sent them to the operations centre to look for his ID...  
Magnus was at his house going over his new employees' shifts at the premises when he got Jace's call, 

\- You know who it is? — asked to Jace.  
\- No, we're waiting for him to be identified, it won't take us long to find out who he is.

He finished saying those words when he saw Magnus leave the portal right in front of him. He kept his cell phone and approached him to hug him. 

\- Hello!  
\- Jace... – said Magnus returning the hug, since his arrival in New York had not yet had the opportunity to see each other - I see that you are still whole... - they both smiled - what happened?  
\- We don't know, we found it here ...- heading to where the body was.

Magnus could see three more shadowhunters, one of them crouched next to the body, when he was close enough stopped for a moment, "Alec" thought, kept walking until he reached. . 

\- From the look he seems to have been dead for three days, hello Magnus, - he said rising from the ground.  
\- Lightwood - answered Magnus nodding.  
\- He doesn't have a shred of blood on his body, we haven't found vampire marks but...-  
\- No, vampires don't feed on warlocks, they can't – he approached the body to observe it closely – has no wounds, but there are no traces of blood on the ground or around, - pointed fingers.  
\- Did they kill him somewhere else? - Asked Jace.  
\- That seems – Magnus answered; he made a small movement with his hands and a small cloud of magic came out from under them, passed them over the body in silence. 

Alec looked up at Magnus's face, and that restlessness inside was gone at that moment, when he could see that man using magic as the most natural thing in the world, pleased him. 

\- Does Izzy still do the autopsies?

Alec nodded. 

\- Tell her to pay attention to some drug, he's still in his body, I've also felt a recent wound in his femoral – he said as he knelt down and with a thread of magic cut the warlock's pants from the groin to the knee, and there it was, a deep cut.  
\- He lost his blood... - he said Alec, - but, it's a lot of blood, and he doesn't have a single drop in his clothes, someone bothered to undress him, bleed him out and put him back on his clothes.  
\- And bring him here, - Magnus concluded - who would want warlock's blood?  
\- To sell it on the black market? - Alec asked  
\- Maybe, but the properties of our blood remain only a few minutes outside our body, then it's just blood... - Magnus claimed with a face of surprise.  
\- We'll take the body to the Institute, as soon as the autopsy is there, I'll give you the results - while I was talking to Magnus, his phone rang - tell me Underhill - Alec was silent on the phone - well, thank you. - said keeping the mobile in his pocket – we know who he is, his name is David Ferrec, of French origin, he is about 200 years old.  
\- Young man – answer Magnus.  
\- We have no further information, he arrived eight months ago in New York – he finished saying Alec.  
\- Well, I'll find out more out there, - he said while turning to go, but he stopped and turned his head, looking at Alec with a smile of disbelief, - We're in touch. 

Alec nodded back his smile, but he was the opposite, he was excited, and there he was again, close...


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Izzy was performing the sorcerer's autopsy when her brother showed up in the autopsy room... 

\- Good morning, I haven't seen you at breakfast... how's it going? - Alec asked, approaching the autopsy table.  
\- I had breakfast first thing... I wanted to get on as soon as possible with him, - she replied. Even with his eyes placed under a microscope, then she got up and went to his computer and on the screen came the result of the drug test – that is., Magnus was right, he has a very high percentage of Iodrio. 

Alec raised his eyebrows expecting a more understandable explanation...

\- It's a powerful cripple, you can't move anything, barely blinking, then slowly all the organs are paralyzed until you die, that boy must have had a hard time... because although you can't move or talk, you can hear and see perfectly.  
\- So he could feel the pain, listen to what they were saying and see who was doing it to him... that's diabolical... what are we up against? - Alec asked.  
\- Or to whom? – Answered Magnus, who was entering the room at that time – good morning.  
\- Good morning Magnus – said Izzy - I see you received my message, I wanted you to see this – pointing to the sorcerer's neck.

Magnus leaned toward the body, with his finger, he magically turned the warlock's head to one side and saw a small mark of needle on his neck. 

\- Is that where the drug was injected?  
\- Yes, he doesn't have any other points in his body. – said Izzy 

Alec received a message on his Tablet,

\- I have the last known address of Ferrec,- he said looking at Magnus  
\- Come on – said Magnus - tell me the street and I'll open a Portal  
\- Wait..., we can go walking, it's close to the Institute, and I would take advantage of it to enter a coffee shop that it is in the way... - looking at Izzy who was wondering what Alec intended - the coffee of the Institute is not very good...  
\- Okay – Magnus replied without giving it any more importance.

As they walked through the crowd to the cafeteria, they made a recount of what had happened.

\- It is here – pointed Alec towards the glazed walls of the cafeteria, they entered, they approached a table touching the glass that had two velvety stools i Magnus sat on one of them – do you still take it with milk cream and chocolate shavings? - Alec asked him

Magnus nodded, Alec approached the bar and started talking to the waiter, an attractive young man, Alec was taking; "the conversation is longer than a simple request", thought Magnus. 

\- Winter is about to arrive... - he said as he sat down, leaving the cafes on the table and taking off his jacket looking at the cloudy sky.  
\- I hope it hasn't cooled down... 

Alec looked at him with a surprise face...

\- Well, now I understand why you come to this place – he said after taking the first sip – the coffee is delicious and the waiter too...  
\- I told you, what? No! - Said Alec choking on his coffee - what are you talking about?  
\- Mmm... He seems nice that boy, - he said in a sugary tone - and he likes you.  
\- Not! Only is it nice, that's all, I'm not interested in Jhony.  
\- Jhony? – retorted Magnus raising an eyebrow.  
\- You too would know his name if you'd been coming here for six months... - said Alec with a sigh – Magnus, I come here just so I could have a good coffee, look through the window at nothing and rest my mind without anyone asking me , which I am thinking about or – it took a few seconds to finish – who... 

They were both in front of the glass, watching people pass by, without looking at each other. Magnus felt a little tug in his heart.

\- I guess it must be hard for you to put up with so much pressure 24 hours a day... – said Magnus, without looking away from the street.  
\- Guess... nobody here knows me, nobody knows who I really am and nobody cares - he answered exactly the same countenance  
\- What are you running from? ... Oh! I am sorry... don't answer me, it's none of my business - said Magnus hastily.  
\- All right, you're right... I guess – I leave a silence in his mind – I hide from my life – he finally said while still seeing through the glass.

Magnus turned his head staring at Alec, looked so vulnerable, silence took over the situation, he hated Alec, but, deep in his heart, he still felt something for him, unconfessable, hidden, undisturbed... 

\- Alec - finally said - you have everything a Shadowhunter would like to have, you are the youngest boss of a Institute, your family loves you, your people respect you, the underworld respects you... And... – He said lowering the tone of his voice – you have a Shadowhunter boyfriend with which you can share your life... what else would you want? 

Alec took a little time to respond, looked Magnus in the eye. 

\- The only thing I can't have – his gaze was so piercing that it brought Magnus down.  
\- We'd have to go - Magnus said a little bewildered, finished his coffee and they both got up off the table.

When they arrived at the building, they went up the elevator, 4 floors, gate 3, the two positioned one on each side of it, silently, they signalled the way in, first Alec would enter and Magnus would cover him, Alec pulls out his wake and open the door with it, took his bow and prepared to enter, Magnus entered behind him, with a sphere of magic in his hands about to cast it if necessary… But after recognizing the apartment they relaxed, there was no one.

Magnus slid his hands all over the apartment looking for traces of magic but found nothing.

\- There are no signs of struggle - Alec said - everything is in place, it doesn't look like they forced anything, the windows are closed inside.  
\- Nor have there been strange forces here, they would have left a trace, I don't perceive anything, definitely, neither they kidnapped him, nor killed him here... We should call Luke, to make inquiries about potential enemies in his workplace; did you say he was a teacher at a school?  
\- Yes, he taught French. I'm going to call him; it looks like it was random...  
\- There's nothing random Alec, the one who did it knew he was a sorcerer, and, I'm afraid this isn't over. 

They left the apartment, entered the elevator and almost closed the doors entered a lady with her son's stroller , Magnus had to move in front of Alec to make room, the cubicle was small. Alec could not retain a smile when he thought of Magnus's last words "nothing is random", that situation left Magnus exposed, where Alec, without having planned it, found him rubbing off Magnus's back and head, all his smell, his warmth. Magnus heard Alec's breath in his ear, and his skin bristled...  
Outside the building Magnus said goodbye and when he opened a portal Alec approached him. 

\- Hold on!  
\- It's the second time you've said that to me today - Magnus replied, smiling but remarkably nervous.  
\- Magnus... - and there was silence, Alec stared at him, but the words didn't come out, he tried, but they didn't come out.  
\- Call me when Luke knows something – Magnus told him almost like a whisper, looking down, he opened a portal and disappeared leaving Alec with no time to react


	5. Chapter 5

When Philips Margot entered the back of his tent, He could hardly imagine that a worldly man would be sitting, waiting for him in front of the counter. 

\- It's closed, how did you get in here? – throwing his bag and starting to prepare his hands to unload magic from them...  
\- I wouldn't –he said a voice coming from his right. 

Just as he turned his head so he could see the other individual well, the worldly shot something with his mouth was nailed to his neck, like a needle. He plucked immediately. The worldly dragged him by the feet to the backroom table, with the help of the other man they placed him on top of him and prepared for the ceremony.

Tonight the Pandemonium reopened after almost six years of its closure, Izzy was crazy to go. While they were having lunch in the dining room, she couldn't help but organize the big night./p> 

\- We can go to dinner at the Hunter's Moon and then we approach the Pandemonium, Magnus has promised me all the free drinks... I love him! - She said excitedly – pity that Simon and Clary can't come...  
\- Yes... they're stuck in those Academy classes, I start to miss them... – said Jace somewhat distressed.  
\- What is Pandemonium? And who is Magnus? - Mike asked. 

They all looked at Alec, who did not stop eating, looking at his plate, feeling uncomfortable. 

\- Magnus is the Great Warlock of Brooklyn and the Pandemonium is his local, you know, a place of drinks, music and ... God knows... - answered Alec finally.  
\- Well, I'd really like to go, Izzy, count on us. - Mike said.  
\- That's not going to be possible - Alec said - I have a job tonight...  
\- Ohhh come on brother... don't be a party pooper! - Izzy replied.  
\- But Mike, you can go, I'm sure you will be having fun - Alec concluded.  
\- Alec, what are you doing? - Jace asked him very seriously, staring him in the eye, -you'll come with Mike, with Izzy and me tonight. – said that, he got up and left. 

The night was cold, but starry, the four shadowhunters had finished dinner, and between jokes and laughter they came to the Pandemonium, the tail reached the other side of the block...

\- Wow! – exclaim Izzy  
\- Are we going to have to queue? – asked Jace  
\- Nooo... - said Izzy - talked to Magnus, the security people at the entrance will let us through.  
\- You mean those two werewolves? - Alec asked, pointing his head towards the entrance of the premises.  
\- Well, that Magnus knows what he's doing... - said Mike holding Alec's hand and pulling him towards the entrance - let's go!

Inside the place everything was effervescent, the music, the style, the lights, the layout... It was perfect. 

\- Here there is everything, worldly and underworld in the same place... isn't it dangerous? - Mike asked.  
\- Well, Magnus knows how to keep everyone at bay, don't worry - Jace replied.  
\- He says that we are all part of this world and that we have to live in it in harmony – Alec expressed with a certain nostalgic tone.  
\- Do you know him well? – asked Mike  
\- Eh? No..., he's at the meetings Mike - Alec told him, rounding his shoulders with his arm.  
\- There he is! – scream Izzy was advancing towards where Magnus was who was talking to two werewolf girls who were part of his safety team.  
\- Magnus! - cry Izzy.  
\- Oh, you've come! - Turning around to hug Izzy - wow, these awesome... - going over the girl from head to toe. Then he noticed the escorts, Alec under Mike's shoulder arm quickly – Jace! I'm glad you came.  
\- I wouldn't have missed it for nothing... by the way, where are those drinks?  
\- Kidding? - Looked at the bar – Natalie! For them – pointing out the four – invites the house – the bar girl made a settlement with her head to her boss.- Follow me,- Magnus said.

Magnus took them to a VIP guest box, made them serve a few drinks and took Izzy dancing. Alec didn't say a word all the time, he was uncomfortable, nervous, and if it wasn't for he did active his quiet’ rune in the bath of the Hunter's Moon, his anguish would have slowed his balance... now he was looking at the couple on the dance floor, he couldn't take his eyes off Magnus, he wanted to be there, with him... 

\- He likes Izzy; he knows she's with Simon? - Mike asked, Alec kept looking at Magnus.  
\- Who, Magnus? - Jace asked Mike – Noo!!! –Laughing- is not the Lightwood profile that he likes most precisely...  
\- What do you mean?  
\- Um, well, huh? – he shook his head with an expression of not knowing – there's Luca, I'm going to tell him hello, to see what he tells me again... – and with that he disappeared as fast as he could to where his fairy friend was.  
\- Alec, what's jace talking about.

Finally he looked away from Magnus to look Mike in the eye 

\- Magnus and I spent a while leaving...

Mike was silent until he digested Alec's response. 

\- Is he the warlock you dated? The warlock you fell in love with? - Mike's face was of surprise and annoyance - Why didn't you tell me?  
\- Hey... his return was a surprise to me, I didn't expect it, I couldn't wait to tell you... Not me... I don't know Mike..., I'm sorry.

Then everything began to fit into Mike's mind, Alec's scattering, absence, silence, and that, when they were with Magnus, he did not look away from him. His boyfriend still felt a little stronger about that warlock, was he still in love? ..." Alec..." He got up all of a sudden.

\- I'm going to the Institute, I'm not feeling well - said Mike very seriously, and taking his jacket didn't give Alec time to say anything, he turned around and left.  
\- Mike! Wait – rising, his heart throbbing, he looked at the track, there were still Izzy and Magnus, he went out of the box and went to them.

The road was not easy, it was full of people dancing, in the end he approached, so much that Magnus could feel his breath, they looked at each other, Magnus stopped dancing, he could see the fear on Alec's face and he worried, he grabbed him by the shoulder approaching his ear, 

\- Are you okay?

Alec under his head, put a hand cradling Magnus's cheek, looked him in the eye, approached his ear and whispered. 

\- No… – he let go and approached his sister – Izzy, I have to go, Mike is gone, I have to talk to him. Jace's still around, do you want to come or do you want to stay?  
\- Don't worry, go, I'll stay with Jace - he told her by squeezing her arm. 

Magnus saw him walk away, approached Izzy and asked

\- What's the matter?  
\- Problems with Mike.  
\- With his boyfriend? - Magnus asked baffled.  
\- Yes, and you're probably the reason... – said Izzy pulling Magnus off the track – Let's have a drink. 

Alec got to the institute as quickly as possible, entered his room, but there was no one, knocked on Mike's door, he didn't answer, he opened the door, but the room was empty, he went up the stairs to the roof, that's where he had shown Mike where he sometimes took refuge rumour, opened the little door of the terrace and saw it.

\- Mike... let me explain.  
\- Why did you break up? - Mike asked with anger.  
\- It's complicated...  
\- Complicated is the word you always use to avoid an answer, this is not going to work now, Alec. 

Alec took a few seconds before answering. 

\- We were fighting a great demon, Lilith, the situation was very difficult and getting worse at times, Jace was in serious trouble and the only one who could do anything was Magnus, he sacrificed his powers to save him, to save me.... Then I thought being with me would be enough for him, but I was wrong... magic is part of the identity of the warlocks, Magnus was not going to be any different...  
\- And you broke up? I don't get it.  
\- I can't tell you anything else, only I found a way to give him back his magic, but we couldn't continue to be together... That's all.

Mike was really disoriented. 

\- So, it was a resignation... that's why you're still in love with him... I can understand it, but... why go out with me? Why deceive me? Have you been using me?  
\- ¡!! Noo¡¡¡¡¡¡! - shouted Alec.  
\- Then explain it to me because I don't understand.  
\- Mike, look at me, - he said, holding him by the arms - I love you - Mike denied his head - listen, when Magnus left, my world disappeared with him.. During these years I've tried to get on with my life, locking up my feelings, until you came…  
\- Which is what you're trying to tell me - said Mike quietly.  
\- I'm going to be honest with you... – say Alec closing his eyes - to see Magnus again, it's made my feelings for him come out, I can't deny it, yes, - he said with his head - I still love him, but Mike, I also love you, and I don't want to finish ours, I'm not going to go back to him, I'm with you and you know I'd never hurt you.  
\- Are you serious? – I ask Mike confused – do you really think that ours can work? Alec! You're in love with someone else!  
\- But I love you too.  
\- But not in the same way as him!!! – The silence came to the foreground, Mike was with crystallized eyes – Don't ask me to share your heart, because I can't Alec... - and the tears began to spring from his eyes.  
\- Mike please... - bringing his hands closer to Mike's face.  
\- Don't touch me – abruptly setting aside Alec's arms – this doesn't make any sense... - walking towards the door, turned before entering and told Alec – I need to think, I need to be alone - opened the door and went to his room.

Alec stayed on the terrace, his mind was blank, his heart hurt, he didn't want to hurt Mike, he felt terribly guilty, and now he was about to lose him... he sat on the floor, could not have any rational thought, nothing, just a state of paralysis, and then an image suddenly came to his mind, when Magnus asks him not to abandon him that last day.... And he started crying...


	6. Chapter 6

On Saturday morning, Alec was in his office, afflicted, sad at what he knew had to come... someone knocked on the door,  
Mike came in slowly, without looking at Alec directly, his movements were slow, he approached him and after a few seconds of silence he looked him in the face.

\- I'm going to ask you to authorize my transfer to my old Institute - he said, giving him a document.  
\- You want to go? - Alec asked him gently.  
\- I think it's the best thing... – he looked at Alec intensely – I love you, I fell in love with you the first day I saw you... when you came to my high Institute, remember?... But... I don't want to fool myself, you don't love me the way I would like to and I don't want you to cheat yourself either, trying to love me when you love someone else really, we would never be happy Alec and neither you nor I deserve it... 

Alec fell silent, closed his eyes and hugged Mike.

\- Forgive me... – he said feeling it.  
\- I have nothing to forgive you Alec... - Mike told him - I will leave this afternoon - he untangled his embrace, smiled and when he was about to leave, he said – oh!, and if you really love him, go get him, even if it costs you. – And having said that he left the office without looking back. 

Alec was training with Jace, Mondays kept that routine so they could be together the way they really liked it, fighting. When Alec came out of his shower and was dressing his when cell phone rang, "Magnus"...

\- Hello Magnus  
\- Lightwood... - replied Magnus – I don't know what you're in right now, but, you'll have to leave him and come here...  
\- I was just getting dressed...  
\- Did you just get up? – asked Magnus with some jargon for the hour it was.  
\- No... I've been training... Well, what's going on?  
\- Bad news, they've killed another warlock... Chief. 

Magnus opened a portal for him and Alec came out of it with his coat in his hands, when he touched the mainland, puts it on, the air was cold and he was not very temperate... 

\- Hello – he told Magnus when he saw him.  
\- Hello – corresponded Magnus – here our friend, pointing to the backroom table where the body of the warlock lay dead.  
\- For the angel... is he a warlock? - Alec asked, could not see the mark ...  
\- Yes... – Magnus unbuttoned the shirt of the body to show Alec the mark of sorcerer, scales that covered his entire chest – he has died in the same way, have drained all his blood with a deep cut on his leg.  
\- But, it looks like he was killed here this time... seeing traces of blood all over the table and the floor.  
\- Yes, that seems... - Magnus said asking Alec to follow him with his hand – look here – pointing to the ground three meters from the body – someone sat in this chair, there's sweat permeating the wood, it's from a worldly man and – advancing across the room – here was a second man, I've tried to find out who he was, but he's sealed his trail, which tells me he's a warlock. He said with a smile on his face – Alec, who is doing this, is a sorcerer and helps him a worldly man… 

Alec looked at him with admiration; he had always been like that. 

\- Then the subject gets complicated...  
\- Why?  
\- The warlocks... too smart and powerful...- said Alec as he looked at Magnus with rascality.

Magnus did not answer; he only offered him a curious and a tender little smile. 

\- I'll take the body to the Institute for his autopsy. - Finally said Alec.  
\- Well, let me know when you get the results, while I'm going to find out what spells it takes warlock's blood... I've never come across anything like it... I'm going to go visit the private library for warlocks in New York to see if I can find anything.  
\- Can I come with you? - Alec asked.  
\- Tell me Lightwood, what's the point of that interest in stepping on my heels... distrust or can't you be far from me? – asked Magnus raising an eyebrow and smiling.  
\- Distrust, of course. 

Magnus answered with a serious face.

\- It is ok... I can't be away from you... – said Alec funny by touching his arm as he pulled out his cell phone to call the Institute. 

Magnus smiled and followed him with his gaze, and then he thought "what am I doing... flirting? ... Enough Magnus... That man left you once." 

They arrived at a book store on 45th Avenue, a two-story building, old but well-preserved, was closed, but there was light inside. They called several times, but no one came out, the two were put on alert. Alec pulled out his wake open the door, and then his cell phone rang, - Sorry Magnus, I have to catch it - he broke away from him and answered the call.

\- Hey! Finally... how are you? - Alec asked.  
\- I'm fine Alec.... – I answer Mike on the other side of the phone – listen, I want to get over this, and I won't be able to do it if you're calling me every day, it hurts me to talk to you, you have to understand it ...  
\- I just want to know how you're doing, what you do... - said Alec in a low tone.  
\- I know... but your feeling of guilt even makes it harder for me... please, you're not my first heartbreak, I need time, I need you to leave me alone, Alec.

There was a long silence. 

\- All right, I'm sorry Mike; I heartily hoping you're okay... You are important to me, always you will be – there was another silence – Goodbye.  
\- Goodbye Alec.

He put his cell phone in his pocket and took a deep breath before turning around and confronting Magnus, he was looking at him, he knew something was wrong, that Alec wasn't right, he could hear enough to get an idea, when Alec was in front willing to open the door of the shop, Magnus grabbed him by the wrist and stopped him.

\- Are you ok? - Magnus asked looking into his eyes.  
\- Do you mind? – Magnus stood silently without looking away from his eyes, then Alec gently let go of the grip and opened the shop door with his wake, looked at Magnus and asked him - ready? – Magnus claimed with a head movement.

They went silent, Alec pulled out his seraphim sword, toured the entire bookstore but saw no one.

\- Did the lights leave open? - Alec asked Magnus.  
\- No, Peter wouldn't forget that. 

Peter was the sorcerer who owned the library, had been collecting books of witchcraft for centuries, books from all over the world... a well of wisdom for the warlocks. Magnus found it strange that he left the lights open, had a bad feeling. 

\- Come, over here... - he shows Alec the glamorized staircase that gave rise to the second floor where the books of spells and potions were.  
\- Wow!" Exclaimed Alec when he saw the library - this is where your secret is hidden… -he said with a little smile.  
\- The warlocks can come here and check what they want; I myself brought some copies that I found on my travels... - taking a book from a bookshelf to look at.  
\- Do we have to read them all? - Alec asked with a frightful face.  
\- No... Peter keeps a perfectly ordered model of the books, according to their contents, I just have to find out where he is... - he said, raising his arms and moving his hands harmoniously – there was a click on one of the few wall spaces that was not covered by shelves, a safe opened – "uala"  
\- And anyone can open it? – I ask Alec distrustful.  
\- Only the Great Warlock of Brooklyn and the delegate of the Spiral Maze... - put his hand inside and found nothing, his face changed expression - there is nothing, someone has come before us.  
\- Our warlock - said Alec worried.

They stayed there for a few seconds, thinking what their next step might be, they were in a dead end right now... meanwhile, on the roof of the building, two thick wooden beams that held the centre of the roof began to give way slowly, they were broken down at the ends for a few days and the weight to too much pressure. 

\- Well, if he's taken the scheme, it's because he was looking for the same thing as us, a specific spell of a particular book... We just have to find out what is  
\- Very eloquent Magnus... - said Alec with a somewhat sarcastic tone – do you suggest we go over all the shelves? – Sighed – you start there – pointing left – and I start here.  
\- We could take a shortcut... - he raised his hands and his magic flowed from them, gave a few small movements and, tube it – there – pointed a finger. 

They approached, it was a row of four books with space for five, dedicated to rare spells, only authorized by the Labyrinth, books that were sealed, one was missing. 

\- He took it, but what he didn't...

Magnus did not have time to finish what he meant, a great roar was heard above their heads, Alec pounced on Magnus throwing him towards one end of the wall trying to protect him with his body from all the components falling from the ceiling, sank down his cent axis. When no noise of the falling debris was heard, Alec raised his head looking at Magnus.

\- Are you ok? - Alec asked Magnus as he set aside with two fingers a lock of hair that touched one of his eyes.  
\- Yes... – but his voice was trembling, that touch..., he could almost take Alec's breath, his hands grabbed his waist and that extreme closeness made his heart beat very fast, they looked at each other without saying anything else for a few seconds, until Alec looked down , and rose from above Magnus.  
\- Too much coincidence? - Alec asked, looking at part of the roof down on top of the books  
\- No, they wanted to cause enough chaos to make it not detect that a book was missing, but we came earlier... - smiled Magnus. – Let’s go.  
\- What's going to happen to all this?  
\- I have to find Peter...  
\- Pass me his data and we'll look for it – Alec said convincingly.

Magnus accepted with a gesture. 

\- All right, Lightwood, we'll be in touch. 

Alec made a slight smile and they left the store. Magnus glorified the building so that the sinking would not be detected.


	7. Chapter 7

They spent the next two days knowing nothing about each other, Alec engaged in the Institute and Magnus trying to find out where Peter was, maybe he was on a trip, or maybe he had fled or maybe he was dead. And of all the warlocks in New York, who could have an interest in the blood of other warlocks? Enough interest to kill them... 

Alec had to constantly suppress the urge to call Magnus, hear his voice, it was always in his thinking, but since the store, felt desire, desire to kiss him... that just made him uneasy.  
Magnus, his war was with himself, he had to hate Alec, but, he wanted to touch him again, to feel his breath again, but he could not afford it that would be to get too low, he had already suffered much for him. But why did he feel that the desire was mutual?

He arrived on Friday night, Alec was circling in his bed, he couldn't sleep, he knew Magnus would be in the pandemonium. He got up, went to the bathroom, looked in the mirror, and talked to himself. "What do I do? No... I can't go.... I go” He showered quickly, dressed as best he could, jeans and a T-shirt, put on his boots and his black leather jacket and left without making much noise. 

When he arrived at the premises, those at the entrance immediately opened the door for him just as they saw him, Alec waved and came in trying not to get too much attention. He moved inside slowly so he could see better, he didn't locate Magnus, he started to get nervous, he turned around and to the bottom of where he found he seemed to see him, he came over, yes, it was him, but he was talking to someone, he was a man, attractive, his faces were close, too... Alec had his heart squeezed, he didn't know whether to go there and get rid of that man or leave. But when he was still to decide, Magnus turned his head and saw him, his eyes met, as when they saw the hunter’s Moon the first time, strong and unperturbed. Magnus said goodbye to the man and headed for Alec.

\- What a surprise... did you come alone? – Alec shook his head  
\- Do you want a drink?  
\- No – answer Alec  
\- Well, I can only ask if you want to dance...

Alec smiled 

\- You know I'm not good at ...  
\- Then... that you have come Alec...  
\- I wanted to see you...  
\- This is not the most suitable place to engage in conversation, Lightwood 

Alec smiled slightly 

\- I’m not good at words either.... 

They looked at each other intensely and in fear. Alec grazed the fingers of a hand of Magnus, he stood waiting, then stroked them until they finally intertwine his hands. Magnus's heart was throbbing so hard that he could not hear the music of the place, Alec just wanted to kiss him, loud.

The music was high and the lights had a blue and silver tone. Alec waited for Magnus to reject him, but did not, he put his other arm around Magnus's waist, closing his eyes, Magnus closed his face a few inches from his, Alec opened his eyes staring at Magnus's,Alec looked at his lips for a second , he wanted to kiss him, he just hoped Magnus would consent him, a small sign, but this one did not come, Magnus lowered his head, got rid of Alec's grip as gently as he could and left the place where they were, he walked away from Alec until Alec lost sight of him.

Alec was broken in those moments... Gradually he left the place until he reached the street, it was raining, but he did not care, he stood for a few minutes, when he set out to walk on the sidewalk in the direction of the institute, a few meters further seemed to see the silhouette of someone he knew... Magnus. He stood still, waiting, still did not know what, when Magnus began to walk towards him, he was totally wet, to which Alec assumed he had been out there since he walked away from him. Approached close enough to see the black iris of his eyes and stopped. Then he got closer, much more, they only separated them a few centimetres away between their bodies, Alec caught his face with both hands, waited a few seconds of tension, then Magnus looked at his lips and there was the sign, Alec kissed him, soft, Magnus caught him with both hands by the waist and closer their bodies, Alec deepened the kiss and Magnus felt dizzy with pleasure and desire, after a few minutes Magnus broke up, opened a portal and held Alec by the hand to enter it. 

They arrived in Magnus's room, there they kissed again, passionately, with despair, after so long... The wait was burning. They got rid of their clothes and loved each other as if the world had to end. Taste every moment of intimacy, caressing, licking, kissing... When the two melted into one, it was an emotional jolt, they were silent, looking at each other with little movement, holding those seconds in their memory, until the desire advanced to their will. His hands tangled in Magnus's hair, pulling him, and Magnus's squeezing his back and everything he had at his fingertips, leaving strong marks on his skin. When they reached the ecstasy of pleasure their moans filled his body with electricity.

Alec lay down beside Magnus, his breath choppy and his body still floating in sensations, closed his eyes and a slight smile of satisfaction and happiness flooded him, raised his hand looking for Magnus's that was shaking, he joined and sat there In bed – Magnus…- said Alec whispering, but Magnus shook his head, separated his hand from his, rose, Alec could see his wonderful body with the reflection of the moon coming through the window... but those thoughts soon disappeared giving rise to other kinds of feelings, fear, sadness. Magnus puts on some very loose low trousers he had in an armchair and left the room without a word.

Alec waited half an hour wishing Magnus would re-enter, overrun by fear that he would have repented. And it was, he didn't come back. Alec dressed slowly and left the room, saw Magnus on his back on the balcony looking at the city dressed at night at his feet. Looked at him for a few minutes, but Magnus did not move, and with a great emptiness he knew he had to leave, he did not want him here. He was already near the exit door when he stoped, turned and approached Magnus from the back, with an arm caught him by the waist and with the other hugged him around his chest over his shoulder, clung to him, Magnus closed his eyes, Alec approached his ear and said quietly - "I know you hate me, but I love you, and even though you still hate me for the rest of your life , I will continue to love you the rest of mine" - said, he let Magnus go and he left his apartment. Magnus felt twinned in his heart, in his stomach, and in his soul. When he heard the door close tears came out of his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

The man who was lying down heard what that man was saying, who didn't know, but couldn't reach him, or ask him what was going on.

\- Sorry friend, but you were in the wrong place at the wrong time... - a tall man told him that he was circling around  
\- don't worry... soon it will all end - said another voice 

Then came another man, a warlock, approached the worldly and were speaking quietly near the ear. The tall man approached him again, he was cold, placed his limbs and made a deep cut on his leg. The pain was insufferable, the anguish of not being able to shout exasperated him, he noticed his blood running through his skin. The warlock had a white mark on his face and began to speak in the language of the ancestors, raising his arms a yellow cloud came out of his hands and focused the bleed that sprang from his body, a red energy returned to him... until he fainted.

Alec spent most of the weekend locked in his office, looked distressed, absent, couldn't get out of his head the night he spent with Magnus, he didn't feel that way about anyone for a long time, he needed to go back to him, he wanted him in his life and he didn't care, he was would take what Magnus offered him... 

Magnus stopped feeling Peter's magic, he was dead. He decided to call Alec, he had to talk to him, they had to stop this, catch the killer, there could be no more dead. He was infuriated by the situation.

\- Magnus! - Happily exclaimed Alec  
\- Peter is dead...  
\- How? Did you find him? - Alec asked  
\- No, but I can't feel his magic... I want to go his home again, you want to come with me?  
\- Of course, give me five minutes to arm myself - Alec asked

They knocked on the sorcerer's door, but no one answered, Magnus and Alec became an expert and well-synchronized team when entering other people's homes uninvited... opened the door quietly, both prepared to attack at any time, the alertness was maximized, they protected each other as they drove through the house, their rooms, nothing, there was no one, they relaxed when they checked the last room, returned back to the main hall.

Magnus began to look at the table and drawers he found, Alec looked at him cautiously.

\- What exactly are we looking for?  
\- A list, Peter had recorded all the warlocks who came to consult his library.  
\- Do you think it'll be the name of the warlock we're looking for? – I ask Alec as he searched between the shelves.  
\- I'm sure.  
\- And, what size are we talking about?, I don't know very well what to look for...  
\- A book, it's an annotation book, a diary. 

While they were removing the whole house, Alec couldn't help thinking that maybe, even if it wasn't an ideal time, he wouldn't have many more opportunities to talk to Magnus, he hesitated, every time he tried to say something, he ended up shutting his mouth, until it was decided.

\- Magnus...  
\- Have you found anything? – said approaching at Alec.  
\- No... Really... Wanted to talk about what happened the other night – said Alec softly, Magnus did not answer anything, his face neither, there was an awkward silence – I...  
\- Sex – Magnus answered with a sceptical expression – what happened the other night is called sex Alec, no more – and without letting any emotion splash his face, he turned and kept looking. 

Alec continued with his gaze to Magnus feeling a deep unease in his chest. He lowered his head and continued to look over the table where he was, silently. Shortly thereafter he gave up the search.

\- There doesn't seem to be any signs of struggle, though... don't you get the feeling that everything is too perfectly ordered? - Alec asked, suspecting.  
\- Yes, you're right... - said Magnus looking into his surroundings, then raised his hands again, to try to perceive something, though he did not know what – he stopped moving them in a few minutes staring at Alec, he remained silent. Magnus was beckoning him as he spoke – I think Peter is not at home, this is a waste of time – with his hands, he indicated to Alec that there was someone hiding in the house and his magic perceived human warmth inside a low-grid dwelling - I am hungry, do you want to go eat in that restaurant – as they both approached the furniture, Alec with his seraphim sword and Magnus with a ball of magic dancing in his hands – that we saw in the corner?  
\- Yes, I'm starving,- Alec replied when he opened the furniture door.

The man hiding inside blew something from inside a tube he had in his mouth and went straight over Alec's arm, he couldn't move his sword and Magnus threw his magic ball at him in a thousandth of a second after, killing the individual. The lifeless body got trapped inside the furniture. Magnus rushed to succour Alec, raised his hands and spurs of blue magic fluttered all over the shadowhunter's body.  
Alec was immobilized on the ground, he was scared, he couldn't move or talk, he felt the magic of Magnus in his body, warm and penetrating, he could see his face totally concentrated, he wanted to call him, but he couldn't. 

\- Alec...- he said in a whisper – you'll be all right, don't worry, calm down

After fifteen minutes Alec began to feel that he could move his fingers and his lips. 

\- Magnus... - he said very faintly.  
\- Alec, don't talk, - Magnus told him following the healing process.  
\- Magnus... - said Alec raising one of his hands and taking one of Magnus's hands with great effort - what I told you on the balcony... It's true... – said coughing up  
\- Schhhhh... Don’t talk, save your energy... - Magnus replied by gently grasping. 

By half an hour, Alec could already move his limbs and breathe without difficulty, Magnus was exhausted, his face was pale and his cat eyes had lost shine, the energy he had deposited in healing Alec had been extraordinary.

\- Magnus, I feel better – he said half-seated on the floor while Magnus still imposed his magic on his organism - I have been shot by the crippling... - realizing the appearance of Magnus  
\- Iodrio  
\- Magnus well, so... I can catch my wake now, I'm almost as new,- he said with a smile as he took both hands from the warlock and lowered them. 

Magnus stopped and sat on the floor, tired, but watching over what Alec did. He took his wake and marked his healing rune, then felt totally fine, got up and took both hands to Magnus helping him up and sat him on the couch. He made her a drink and offered it to her. 

\- Thank you for saving my life... - Alec told him with tenderness and gratitude.

Magnus just looked at him, grabbed the glass and drank the preparation with a stroke. Alec smiled. Then he saw it, a small picture of an original Rembrandt lithograph, that’s it.

\- Alec, you see that painting over there, Rembrandt's - Alec turned and he look where Magnus's finger pointed off - could you unhook it?  
\- Of course - Alec came up to the painting and took it off the board, there was a small line drawing a rectangle, looked at Magnus – a safe? 

Magnus claimed with his head. Alec pulled out his wake and opened it, put his hand inside and found several small objects and a book.

\- This is it – teaching the book to Magnus.  
\- Let me see – Magnus replied by getting up – if... this is the record -- passed the pages with his fingers, his magic was still weak... to the extent to which the last names were – in the last two months five warlocks went to the library.  
\- This one went to Spain with Lorenzo, he was his assistant – Alec said, pointing to the middle name of the list.  
\- These two here I know very well, one is Catherina’s partner of profession, too sensitive and the other runs a children's centre with dysfunctions.  
\- Then... we only have these two left, - Alec said, - do you know them?  
\- This, Leopold Micas is a dealer, he doesn’t fit in as a murderer... But I could be wrong...  
\- Maybe he's dealing with the blood of the warlocks... - Alec said  
\- Maybe... and the other one, I don't know who he is, but we'll find out.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Magnus went to visit Leopold in a den where he was with diverse characters from the underworld, he did not want to know who or what he was dealing... It was better that way, for the time being... After having a talk, let's say friendly, Magnus, ruled him out of the suspect list. 

Alec mobilized the entire Clave intelligence system so he could locate the last suspicious name, a warlock named Roi Ulster. 

Magnus, after his visit to the underworld, went to his friend Catharina’s house, was tired, and did not want to be alone, needed to eat, a good drink and the best company he could wish for...

\- Martini or a Gin-tonic? - Cat asked.  
\- Martini... - she lay down on her friend's couch and put her feet on the armrest.- the food was delicious...  
\- Take – he offered Magnus while he sat where he had his head, forcing him to rest it on top of his skirt – now, tell me what's going on.  
\- There's a warlock who's killing other warlocks... - said Magnus disenchanted.  
\- Killing? Why? - Cat asked in a surprise.  
\- I don't know, he bleeds them alive until they die,- Magnus has doubtful  
\- That’s terrible... - Cat said - do you know who he is?  
\- No, but we're in it...  
\- Are we? - Cat asked curiously.  
\- Alec and I...  
\- Mmm... Now I understand your mood... - said Cat in a mocking tone - tell me...  
\- I have to work with him; he's the director of the institute.  
\- I know that, Magnus, I want to know the rest. 

There was a comfortable silence, Magnus raised his head and drank the one from his glass, then rested his head again where his friend.  
\- We slept together  
\- What? - Cat asked  
\- It was the most amazing night I've had in these four years... - said Magnus in a sigh  
\- Are you together? – asked Cat delicately  
\- Nooo! ... It was only one night, you remember - he said with an ironic tone - he left me once, it won't happen again. 

Catharina took her time to replicate Magnus. 

\- Do you know that Alec has been visiting us for the last few years? 

Magnus joined 

\- And as is that  
\- Well, we went out with Madzie for a walk, an ice cream or the park, those things...  
\- Did he play Dad? – said Magnus mockingly.  
\- No, he cares about Madzie, especially since you're gone. You know he's very attentive to her. Sometimes he'd come to dinner with us.  
\- I can't believe it... Now he's a friend of yours? – asked Magnus indignant  
\- Naturally that he do. - Cat pointed out - I admit that at first I didn't want to hear from him, but, Alec insisted on seeing Madzie, so one day we left... and we talked, a lot. -She got up off the couch and went to the kitchen to get a beer; Magnus followed it- and why he had left you...  
\- I don't want to talk about it - Magnus said wearily.  
\- I'm not going to do it, but you have to understand one thing, if you want to move forward, with or without it, you'll have to talk to Alec about what happened to you – Catharina said tenderly – and even if you don't believe it, that boy loves you, very much. – he offered another to Magnus, he denied the offer and snapped his fingers, a Martini appeared in his hand  
\- I prefer not to mix... - said Magnus drinking from his glass. – Dear, let me question it...  
\- During these years he's been asking me about you... 

Magnus was surprised... 

\- Don't worry, I was just telling him where you were and some funny thing you told me, like that time you set out on climbing Polapi like a worldly man... remember? Alec was laughing for two days... of course I didn't tell him about your night wanderings... – Magnus winced  
\- Why did you tell him? – asked Magnus  
\- Wanted to know about you, especially wanted to know that you were okay...  
\- Until he found his Shadowhunter... - said Magnus raising his eyebrows  
\- That was my fault... - Magnus looked at her with question  
\- I told him about your getaway to that house that you have on the islands and that you took a boy with you... - Cat was grieving - he ran away from me... he thought you were gone to live with that boy... that you had fallen in love again...  
\- Oh Cat, you know I only took it because I didn't want to be alone, it was him how anyone else could have been...  
\- It doesn't matter anymore, I insisted that he had to start over and continue his life, as you did with yours... - Cat watched Magnus - and he did, he started dating Mike, but he kept coming to visit us... - the beer was over and he looked again at Magnus – do you know they've broken up?  
\- He didn't tell me anything. But I imagined it, I think they had some problems...  
\- Yes, since you came back... - said Cat nodding.  
\- When did you talk to him? – asked Magnus  
\- On Sunday, after the opening of the Pandemonium. He accompanied Madzie to MamaTena's house, she's spending a few weeks with her, you know, there's summer and it's good her company... When he returned from the portal I invited him to dinner and he told me... – Magnus looked at her waiting for her to continue with the story – I'm not going to tell you anything, it doesn't belong to me ...  
\- Ohhh... come on! - said supplicant Magnus  
\- Ask him; - She made a loving gesture on Magnus's cheek – just to tell you that you had something to do with it, honey... 

That night, Magnus sent a message to Alec's cell phone "Lightwood, the warlock Micas ruled out, I went to visit him and he doesn't fit in with the killer" and sent a second "good night" message. A few seconds later he received a message, it was from Alec "Well, I'm looking for the other warlock, as soon as I know something I'll call you." Magnus set the phone aside slightly, two seconds later he received another message "Good night..." and a soft smile drew his lips. 

On Friday morning, while Magnus was taking a shower, his phone rang, Magnus snapped his fingers to skip the "hands-free" 

\- Magnus?  
\- Tell me Alec – replied Magnus.  
\- ... It's raining?  
\- Nooo...... said Laughing Magnus – I hear you – said, holding in his vicious mind what he actually thought.  
\- It's okay, we've located the direction of Ulster - said Alec.  
\- The Clave remains efficient – mutters Magnus.  
\- I heard you! - Cried Alec – Magnus, open a portal. 

Magnus hesitated an instant, perhaps at the end of the day his sinful thought could come true... 

\- Magnus?  
\- Yes, yes... Sorry... there he goes – he raised his arm and opened a portal for Alec, he landed in his bathroom, and Magnus continued with his shower... Alec stared at him for a few seconds before turning. Magnus closed the water and came out of the shower, went to get a towel that was next to Alec, gently pushed it away  
\- Forgive Alec – taking the towel and putting it around his waist 

Magnus towards that smell he loved so much, to sandalwood. He turned to Magnus and stared at him. Then Alec lowered her by looking at Magnus's torso to her waist and seeing what was hiding under that towel. 

\- Curiosity? – asked playful Magnus.  
\- ... Yes... - he said in a whisper Alec, with eyes of desire.

Magnus approached him until Alec could feel his breath, his eyes left the glamour and the outline of his mark was shown, Alec ran out of breath, grabbed Magnus from behind his head and kissed him, strong, taking out all the contention they both had. After a few minutes of hugs and kisses Magnus broke up 

\- Wait... sex, Alec, just sex, - said he hastily but earnestly.  
\- All right, whatever you want, - Alec replied and kissed him again.

Everything at that moment stopped mattering, they were just the two feeling the power of their kisses and as the temperature of their bodies was rising without the possibility of stopping it, but someone knocked on the door of Magnus's apartment, they kept in their bubble of passion, but the bell kept ringing, in the end Magnus stopped, closed his eyes and separated from Alec, he left his head down in a great sigh...

\- Magnus! - screamed from outside the apartment.  
\- Jace... - said Magnus looking at Alec with a questioning face, - I'm coming! – Magnus shouted as he went to the door, leaving Alec recomposing in the bathroom. 

Magnus opened the door; Jace came in and was somewhat stunned when he saw Magnus alone with a small towel around his waist.

\- Sorry – he looked confused Jace - but it's important.  
\- Oh, it's all right, - Magnus said, - what's going on?  
\- It's about the warlock we're looking for – at that moment Alec walked into the room coming out of the bathroom, Jace stared at him, his face of amazement couldn't hide – Hello Alec – and he quickly looked at Magnus raising an eyebrow – what's going on here? ... Well, no, I don't want to know,- he said, raising his hand and stopping what Magnus was probably going to say. - Hear me, my snitch called me – and he looked at Alec quickly – I went to your office but you weren't there, so I came for Magnus... - he said, wanting to give an explanation.

\- Jace, take it easy, tell me what's going on.  
\- He's informed me that he's home now, it's time to catch him, we can't waste much time before he leaves. 

Magnus snapped his fingers and his body was completely clothed, he looked at Alec without a word, but both gave thyself a soft smile.

\- Where do I have to open the portal?  
\- On 56th Street number 30 ,- answered Jace  
\- Come on, - he said, holding the portal

When they arrive at the apartment they stop at the door, he is protected by magic, Magnus tries to cancel it, he gets it, but the fall of protection alerts the warlock that someone wants to enters or home. Alec opens the door with his wake and Jace enters, sees the warlock throwing a large fireball that lashes out at him and throws him to the ground and is knocked unconscious. Magnus is astonished; he seems to have great power. Prepare a flame of fire and throw it at the warlock and the moment Alec enters and shoots him with his bow, but the warlock dodges both attacks with a protective shield, Alec shoots again but fails to hit him, the warlock is running towards the back of his house, there is a crossfire between Magnus and the warlock, but the warlock manages to escape. Alec can't stop he with his bow and prepares to run after him, activates the speed rune and follows him through the streets, but when he almost has it two meters, the warlock takes a child from the sidewalk and throws it through the air, Alec moves in search of the child to catch him before he falls to the ground, then looks to where the warlck was but no longer sees him...

Alec comes back to the flat, Jace is seated, he's fine and Magnus is sitting in front of Jace with a book in his hands, smiling...

\- He's run away – says Alec gasping – Jace, are you all right? – Jace responds by nodding  
\- well, at least we have this – showing the book to Alec

Magnus was reading the magic book in Alec's office, comfortably sitting on his couch, while Alec and Jace were in the operating room activating the alert to continue tracking Roi Ulster.  
Magnus looks up outside the book to take a look at Alec's office, and wonders why he don't stranger feeling there... Alec's finally here.

\- Hey... – says Alec.  
\- Everything is fine? – asks Magnus.  
\- Yes, everyone's looking for him; we'll find him... - said Alec sitting on the other couch in front of Magnus – have you found anything? –pointing to the book. \- They're just spells... interesting, but they are certainly no reason to kill, and no-one speaks about warlock's blood... – said Magnus thoughtfully – there has to be something I don't see...  
\- Take it home, you'll be calmer and you can work it out when you create it. You'll find him, I'm sure. Alec said sincerely. - Now, do you want to have dinner? – asked him timidly.

Magnus took a few minutes to answer. 

\- I'm tired and I still have a lot of work to do. We don't see Lightwood, - he said, rising and looking at Alec in a row. - I'll call you when I find out something. – And left the Office of the Director of the Institute.


	10. Chapter 10

That Saturday night Alec was having dinner with his mother, sister Izzy, Jace and Luke on the Hunter's moon. 

\- Wait, Magnus only wore a towel around his waist... the first thing that came to mind is that he was in company - Jace was explaining her family amusingly.  
\- Please... – Alec closes his eyes.  
\- When and now comes the best, who comes out of his bathroom...? – he said as if it were a riddle – Alec! ...- Jace laughed – my bewildered face could be seen in leagues... - and he kept laughing.  
\- Nooo, since when are you two together? – ask Izzy  
\- We're not together and we didn't do anything... Just get there - everyone laughed, but happy for them, for Alec - Enough...- said Alec raising a hand.

Then Alec's cell phone rang, he looked at him, it was Magnus, he caught it and answered immediately. 

\- Magnus – he said softly.  
\- Shall I call you at a bad time? – asked Magnus for the background noise he could hear.  
\- No, I'm having dinner with my family, wait, I'm going to go outside,- he said, picking up his family, that he was going out on the street while everyone kept laughing. 

Alec left the premises, immediately felt the cold of the night. 

\- Tell me Magnus, I can hear you right now.  
\- I've got it.  
\- The spell? - Alec asked.  
\- Yes  
\- ... tell me  
\- Alec, it's complicated, I'll tell you tomorrow, get on with your family dinner. ok? – Magnus told him calmly.  
\- All right, then see you tomorrow.  
\- See you tomorrow, - Magnus replied.  
\- Magnus? - Alec asked at the last moment.  
\- Yes?  
\- Nothing... - he said, closing his eyes and denying his head – rest, good night,  
\- Good night, Lightwood.

The next day, Magnus got up too late, he was hungover and feeling dizzy in his stomach. Definitely had drunk too much. After talking to Alec he decided to go to his nightclub and, because of the heat that the other side of the bed came off, he had brought company, he lifted the savannah and there was a boy, a worldly, sleeping. He went to the bathroom, showered and put on his baggy pants and a T-shirt, and went to the kitchen for coffee. Within minutes they knocked on the door. 

\- Alec... - said Magnus cautiously.  
\- Hey! - Alec looked at Magnus with a smile, noticed that he had wet hair and bare feet, and wore those low trousers that showed part of his v line - he wanted you to tell me about the spell.  
\- Sure, though, don't you rather we go to Institute? Or if you want we can go to that place of yours where they make those coffees so good... - Magnus said a little nervously, he wanted to get Alec out of his house as soon as possible.  
\- Okay, - Alec said, entering the loft, - do you want to put on your shoes or do you prefer to go barefoot...? - Ask Alec smiling 

Magnus looking at his feet and laughing, - give me five minutes - they headed to the kitchen, Alec followed him, Magnus left his cup on the silversmith. 

\- Can I have one while I wait for you? – asked Alec pointing to the coffee maker.  
\- Of course, it is your coffee maker... 

And at that very instant appeared a handsome young man dressed in what looked like the clothes of the day before, entered the kitchen with his eyes still half open.

\- Good morning... – he told Magnus and he looked at Alec – Hello – he turned again to Magnus, he was motionless looking closely at Alec's face, which was serious and confused, gave a kiss on the cheek to Magnus – I have to go, it is very late... I had a great time tonight – he said quietly but loud enough for Alec to hear, - will you call me?  
\- I don't think so... - Magnus replied - it guesses you understand...  
\- Of course – answered the kid – one-night stand politics... – and with that he said goodbye. 

Alec felt his heart beating faster than normal; a feeling of frustration and disappointment flooded him… couldn't mediate a word, but he also didn't have any rights over Magnus, they weren't dating, Magnus was free to be with whomever he wanted even if that hurt him, so after a few seconds, he turned to the coffee maker with the intention of serving himself a coffee.

\- Well, you said five minutes... You have four left – taking a cup  
\- I am right away – understood Magnus that he had been watching it all the time with his heart in his hand, despairing that Alec would not run away and be able to tell him that he did not have the slightest importance, that it was just sex, or actually, he didn't want to be alone.... But he wouldn't, he didn't have to give him any explanation. 

When Magnus left the kitchen, Alec left his cup on the table, closed his eyes and gasped all the painful tension inside him, breathed a couple of times deeply and struggled so that his eyes would not crystallize. "This is the way,” he said to himself. 

Magnus entered the kitchen dressed in somewhat tight black trousers and a wide black sweater, but was still barefoot. 

\- Alec, come on - he told her by holding his arm, as if to hold his hand.

Alec did not understand the signal very well, but he took Magnus' hand between his and followed him. Magnus took him to the living room and asked him to sit down, Alec was still confused, his hand... Magnus took the magic book and sat next to Alec with his legs crisscrossed on the sofa. 

\- Look, I've been reading from every possible side this book, every spell, together and separately... but nothing; there was nothing to indicate anything like what we saw... But... it occurred to me that maybe, a spell of that magnitude could not be so clearly displayed, so I started testing variables that linked to words from each of the spells written, at first none fit but in the end, I found the correct variable and here e It's! – explained Magnus excitedly.  
\- Do you say that each spell contains a word that if the joints form another spell? - Alec asked in awe.  
\- Yes. And this is the result, look – and he was showing him every word.  
\- Do you absorb the energy of the other sorcerer? - Alec asked when they finished reading the spell.  
\- Yes, well, it's not the energy, the spell is made so that a sorcerer can absorb different sources of magic and add them to his own giving him exceptional and almost inexhaustible power. Is what every warlock would want, of course the method is something questionable... 

Alec looked at Magnus with disapproval. 

\- The magic is in the blood, when it comes out of the body it captures it through the spell...  
\- Magnus, it's creepy. – said Alec denying with his head.  
\- I know, if this falls into the knowledge of the warlocks it would be really dangerous...  
\- What are you going to do with it? - Alec asked pointing to the book.  
\- I don't know – Magnus sincerely said.  
\- Do you want the Clave to guard him?  
\- I don't trust the Clave..., - Magnus said - don't be offended...  
\- I understand, so are you going to keep it or will you take it to the Spiral Labyrinth?  
\- Even the Spiral Maze is not saved from corruption, Alec... - said Sighing Magnus – we will never be calm as long as this book exists.

That said, a chimney appeared in the middle of the room with a movement of hands, Alec knew that Magnus's intentions had and looked him in the eye, made a movement with his affirmation head and Magnus began to break the leaves and throw them into the fire. When he finished burning the book his shoulders lightened and he looked back at Alec. 

\- It's almost lunchtime, are you hungry? - Magnus asked  
\- I'm hungry - Alec replied with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

It was Monday morning, 6.30am, Alec trained with Jace at the institute, then they had breakfast and went to the operating room to inform them of possible news regarding Ulster, but at the moment they had not located him yet. Alec went to his office to read the previous day's reports. As he read he was concentrating and his mind was attentive, but as soon as he finished with the reports, he dropped his head back and thought of Magnus, he could not help it… 

Jace interrupted his thoughts.

\- Alec! - He said as he opened the door, - we have something, it seems that he is taking refuge in the house of a worldly man, the brother of the one who died.  
\- To the one who was watching... who is there now? - Alec asked.  
\- Roxanne and Jimmy, watch from the building across the street,- Jace replied.  
\- Well, send a team of four, wait on my mark, I'm going to get Magnus,- he told Jace.  
\- Ok.

Alec went to Magnus's apartment, knocked on the door, didn't know very well what he was going to find...

\- Alec! – Said surprised- What it is?.  
\- Are you alone? - Alec asked.  
\- Do you mind? – Magnus replied.  
\- Uh?... no, no,- Alec replied nervously, thinking he shouldn't have asked that - we've located Ulster.  
\- What? Where is he? - He asked a little stressed.  
\- At the house of the brother who helped Ulster – Alec replied, walking behind Magnus around his house, wishing no one would come out unexpectedly from his bedroom.  
\- Let's go - he raised his arm to make a portal - tell me where we need to go.

When they arrived at the building, Alec instructed the other hunters to enter the house, the individual was dangerous. Two down the fire escape, two would stay on the street for a possible escape, Magnus, Alec, Jace and two others would enter through the door. Magnus found it odd that the apartment was not protected with magic; Alec opened the door with his wake and entered. First Jace and Magnus, Alec then entered along with the other two shadow hunters, they were advancing to the living room where they found him sitting at the table, turning his back on his visitors, he did not move. 

\- Put your hands up slowly – Jace said, Alec was pointing his bow at him, and Magnus began to walk towards him.  
\- Magnus stop! - Alec yelled at him, but Magnus ignored and approached the warlock, Alec went to meet him positioning himself, Magnus was walking faster and faster until he reached his head and passed his hand as if wanting to catch smoke, the image of the warlock vanished.  
\- A spectrum... – said Magnus, they all put down their arms.  
\- Did he know we were coming? – asked Jace  
\- Where may he have gone? ... – Alec wondered himself – Magnus... 

Magnus was looking over the table, there were papers and other objects, but he saw a picture of Cat being his nurse's uniform, it had to be made in the hospital, he took it and looked behind, there were a few words, words for him "catch me". Magnus opened a portal to Cat's house and quickly left 

\- Magnus! - Alec shouted, but had no time to stop him, Magnus did not answer.  
\- Where did he go? - Jace asked  
\- I don’t know - Alec replied, as he looked over the table for some explanation, - he was looking here, something... Wait, - taking what looked like the back of a photograph, “catch me”, turned around and found Cat's image. – It is at Catharina Loss's house, it was aimed at Magnus... Let's go, quick.  
When Magnus arrived at Cat's house, he was sitting with his hands tied behind the chair, standing next to Ulster, he could see a thread of red magic that wrapped Cat's neck wrapped and ended up on the warlock's wrist. Magnus had a big fireball under his hands ready to fire.  
\- I wouldn't do it … - Ulster said, pointing to the thread that chained Cat to Cat - if my pulse changes it will twist your friend's neck to death. 

Magnus stopped, looked at Cat and put his hands down making the fireball disappear. 

\- What do you want? - Magnus asked.  
\- To you, - he said with a nervous smile – your power is superior; with him I won't need any more warlocks...  
\- And you really think I'm going to just give it to you , - asked Magnus  
\- Yes, or your friend will die, choose. Your life or that of... ahhhh! - shouted the warlock who did not have time to finish his prayer, Magnus threw a sheath of magic at him cutting part of his chest, his pulsations accelerated and Cat started screaming on the floor as she fell off her chair and she was pushed by the warlock's recoil when she was injured. 

Magnus came up running up to Cat's, but he couldn't get the magic son out of his neck, he was drowning, she couldn't scream anymore... 

\- Stop!!! - Shouted Magnus to Ulster - all right... - and he cradled Cat's face in his hands - everything would go well... - he told Cat, and gave her a kiss on the head. 

The strangulation ceased. Cat was desperate to tell Magnus not to give in, but he couldn't talk. 

\- Magnus don’t try again... I'll die but so will she.

Magnus stood up and walked forward in front the warlock 

\- What do you want me to do – He finally told Magnus with a feeling of failure  
\- Lie down, the rest you already know... it's not going to hurt; you'll pass out before you die. You have my word I'll leave Catharina alone, in fact, I'll leave this city. Now! - He said imperatively pointing to the ground.  
\- And you think my death won't be investigated?, you'll never be free, wherever you go they'll be looking for you...  
\- Maybe... maybe I'll have to hide for a while... but even for the immortals, time is forgotten, - said Ulster with a stupid smile. 

Magnus lay down, looked at Cat for the last time with his eyes calm express serenity, then closed them, felt his leg burned, a deep cut, blood flowing, his eyes closed and he thought of his existence, all those important people he had beloved, and in Alec, in his smile, in his eyes, he could even feel his smell... 

Cat began to cry, her tears flowing disconsolately, Ulster was speaking in a language he did not understand as a strong burst of magic came out of Magnus to him.  
Magnus began to feel heavy and fell into the stun until he fainted.

Jace and Alec arrived at Catharina’s apartment, could not access the door, it was protected, called Izzy to locate the nearest warlock as soon as possible. Alec was so nervous he panicked.

\- Alec... Take it easy... we won't be long, pull yourself together please. - Jace told him, holding her shoulders.  
\- Jace, he's here, Cat is here too... It's going to kill them... - Alec said unable to breathe. 

Within five minutes a warlock appeared in the hallway, Roger Williams had done some work for the institute. 

\- Roger, it’s protected, we need to get in now, a warlock has Magnus and Catharina Loss held - said Alec febrile – he's going to kill them! - putting pressure on. 

Roger started moving his hands; he couldn't get rid of the protection... I didn't have as much experience as Magnus... Finally the magic fell. They activated the rune of increased speed, acceleration, accuracy and precision.

Alec opened the door with his wake, from the entrance he fired three arrows at Ulster before entering the floor that went directly to his chest, Jace ran towards him and in a jump I cut his wrists with his seraphim sword. Ulster didn't have time to react; he fell to the ground, agonizing.

Magnus kept bleeding to death and Catharina was drowning. Alec ran to Catharina and broke the shackles of her hands with his knife. 

\- Take care of Magnus! - Jace yelled at Alec, - I take care of Cat.

Jace tried to cut the magic thread from Cat's neck with her knife but couldn't, Catharina was starting to have a swollen face, as soon as a sigh of air came through her neck. Jace didn't know what to do, he was trying with all his might, but he couldn't untie the witch. He was dying, Catharina weakly grabbed the other end of the magic thread and placed It on her wrist, so the thread began to loosen, connecting Jace's pulsation to Cat's neck. 

Meanwhile, Alec tried to close Magnus's wound but couldn't, he looked at Cat.

\- Please... he will not resist much longer - Alec said, pleading for help with her friend Cat who was weakly breathing.

Catharina rose with Jace's help and went where Magnus, knelt before him and with tears in his eyes raised his hands and from them flowed a small shadow of white magic that covered Magnus's wound, gradually the blood stopped sprouting, and the skin closed completely leaving Catharina exhausted, staggered and was held by Jace in her arms, he embraced her 

\- Calm Catharina, I have you.- Jace whispered


	12. Chapter 12

Alec took Magnus's face and kissed his forehead. 

\- Magnus, wake up... - He said whispering in his ear  
\- He can't Alec, he's lost too much blood - Catharina told him.  
\- Cat, how can we get this out of you? - Jace asked.  
\- With it! – said Izzy, who had just entered the flat lifting a sword reinforced with angelic power, made by the iron sisters especially for situations that required a lot of power. –  
\- Izzy! - shouted Alec as he saw his sister.  
\- Alec... - said approaching where his brother was on his knees next to Magnus holding his head - What happened? Jace! Are you ok? - she asked seeing that red thread of fire around her doll – Catharina... - she came up to her and took her hands, she could see in her face the level of suffering and anguish that had passed – quiet, can you tell me what is around your neck?  
\- Izzy... - he said in a faint voice - if I don't give Magnus a healing potion, he'll die... he's too weak, he's lost too much blood... - she said when the tears started falling again from his eyes.  
\- Roger! Izzy yelled, opens a portal to the Institute!  
\- No! - Alec said – open it to Magnus's house, there are everything Cat may need – and looking at the witch asked him – will he hold the portal? – referring to Magnus.  
\- We'll have to take a chance, Alec; we can't waste any more time.

Alec lifted Magnus' unconscious body in his arms and went through the portal after Cat and Jace, Izzy followed him. Roger stayed to help the other shadow hunters move Ulster's body to the Institute's autopsy depot. 

Alec took Magnus to his room; put him in his bed, on top of his silk sheets. Then he left the room and met Cat and Jace sitting on the couch, Catharina could barely hold on, Izzy was in front of them. 

The silence remained for a few seconds until Alec spoke.

\- Izzy, we have to free Cat, explain to me what properties this sword has – he said as he went to Magnus's glazed shelves in search of a repairing jar of energy, recalled that Magnus had once told him.  
\- It is a sword consecrated to break demonic forces of higher magnitudes; I thought that before a warlock with increased powers would help. 

Alec found a jar with a purple liquid, grabbed it and approached Cat. 

\- I think this is Catharina – he said, showing him the bottle - an instant repairman. 

Catharina took it, looked at the contents with a small wink, that purple colour did not take it very in mind..., opened the jar and smelled it – Alec... this is an aphrodisiac... - she said finally with a little smile, Jace held back his laughter.

Alec went back to the bookshelf and picked up the jar next to it, bright turquoise and offered it to Cat - this one? 

She opened it, immediately recognized the aroma, lifted the bottle and drank it slowly. He instantly noticed his energetic state returning to his normal stages. 

\- Alec, thank you! I feel so much better now - said as she got up with the intention of going to Magnus's room, but Jace slowed her down.  
\- Wait – he said by holding her by the arm – first we have to get rid of this – pointing to the cord that joined them  
\- Izzy, so do you think we could cut that with your sword? – pointing to the magic thread  
\- We have no other option, I think it can work.  
\- All right, Jace, get ready,- Alec told

Alec took Catharina’s head to protect her, Jace separated her Cat arm as much as she could, Izzy raised the sword with both hands, the cut had to be precise, measured it, and then forcibly lowered the sword imploring the Angel Gabriel.  
The cut was dry and fast, in a second the thread of magic disappeared from Cat's neck and equally from Jace's wrist. 

Cat started breathing hard, got up and grabbed Izzy's hand, 

\- Thank you Izzy... - she said sweetly. 

Then he ran to Magnus's room, Alec followed her, not before giving his sister a kiss.

Catharina stood next to Magnus and started undoing the jacket to take the clothes off, so Alec puts his hands away and told her

\- I'm doing it, you go prepare whatever you need, Cat.

Catharina headed towards Magnus's office, began to look at all the basic elements he had in his pantry... She took some things, took them to the table and mixed them in a glass bowl, cracked her fingers and lit a small flame under the bowl, now she just had to wait for the ingredients to pick up.

While Alec carefully pulled out Magnus's clothes, he took his wake and cut the shirt, to avoid shaking him, he unbuttoned the belt and the button, slowly under the zipper , "remind me to explain this to you later..." He thought looking the Magnus's face with a little smile. He pulled the pants. Then he went to the bathroom, took a towel and moistened it, returned to Magnus and gently washed away the remains of blood on his legs. He felt a pang of fear and desolation. 

\- Magnus... please hold on...


	13. Chapter 13

Catharina returned with a concoction in a glass, placed next to Magnus 

\- Alec, help me, has to drink this, Cat told him. 

Alec held upright on the Magnus' head, Cat used her magic to open his mouth and was inserting the potion, when they finished Alec let his head rest softly on top of the pillow, Catharina waited a few minutes and then fluttered her hands above the body of Magnus, a cloud of white magic engulfed him...

\- Cat, how is he? - Alec asked  
\- He is still weak, but his organs are not damaged, and his heart is strong – Cat said focused on her work – now he only needs time to replenish his blood. He'll be all right,- she said with a smile. 

Alec breathed a sigh of decompression, then got up and left Cat to continue her task. 

\- How is he? - Izzy's asking,  
\- He'll be fine, he'll need time but, he'll be fine,- Alec said hugging his sister.  
\- Alec,- said Izzy, - I'm going back to the Institute to organize Ulster's autopsy, listen—she told her more gently – I know you're going to stay here, but you have to rest, - she said worried about her brother's condition.  
\- I will, don't worry, - replied Alec, - I promise. 

Half an hour later Catharina left the Magnus's room. She went into the office and started preparing some things, Alec and Jace looked at her. Jace approached her and while Cat was disposing of different ingredients in a jar he told

\- Cat, when you finish whatever you're doing...  
\- I'm preparing some restorative salts for when Magnus wakes up,- Catharina clarified.  
\- Well, then, I'll walk you home, I have to check that everything is in place and that Ulster didn't manipulate anything, okay?  
\- Of course, Jace... -she said looking into his eyes for a moment - thank you. 

Alec prepared two coffees, brought Jace a cup and then went out to the balcony, losing his gaze on the roofs of the houses, thinking again that, despite immortality, the warlocks were also vulnerable; they were powerful, but also delicate…

Alec didn't know how long he was on that balcony, the sun was setting on the horizon and the cold was beginning to show.

\- Alec¡ - cry Catharina  
\- Tell me – said, turning around and entering the room  
\- Are you sure you want to stay? I can be me, you don't have because...  
\- We've already talked about it Cat, I want to be here, I'm not going to move until he wakes up.- Alec replied in a somewhat authoritarian tone  
\- It's okay, I'm going home, besides, Jace is waiting... - she raised both hands with a few jars in each one - when he wakes up, he'll be a little weakened , he has to bathe for half an hour for these salts to emerge effect – giving he a container – they will definitely heal any wound he has on his body , and this one, is for he to take it with a soup... - Alec raised an eyebrow – I know it , I know, he doesn't like soups but I've prepared a special one in the kitchen, you just have to pour this liquid on it, his weakness will disappear.  
\- Okay,- nodded Alec, he looked at Jace that he was finishing eating a pizza – can you take care of your institute, Jace?  
\- Sure, don't worry; I'll call you if there's anything urgent. – Got up – Cat, are we leaving?

She claimed with her head, opened a portal and Jace crossed it, and before leaving, she told Alec Call me if there's any change. And eat something, please. Alec spent the next twelve hours between Magnus's room, the sofa and the kitchen, finally seeming to hear a noise in the room, was scrubbing his coffee cup, shot out to where Magnus was, but when he entered, he only saw him move to the side, he was still sleeping... he was dreaming. He approached him and stroked his hair, placing him back.

\- Magnus... there are so many things I want to tell you,- Alec said he couldn't hear him, - I've missed you... 

It should be about six p.m. when Alec fell completely asleep on the couch, Magnus woke up soon after, feeling tired "I'm dead..." thought and turned his head, recognized the site "my room..."he suddenly sat in, "I'm not dead?" looking at his body, his arms and his leg, where there was the court has now been just a wound about to heal. "Cat...” He tried to get up, but got dizzy "calm" he said to himself. He opened his closet and put on a long, wide T-shirt, left the room, everything was silent, and saw Alec lying on his couch, stood for a few minutes looking at him, then approached him and placed a blanket on him carefully, but it wasn't enough.

\- Magnus...' said Alec when he opened his eyes – are you all right? Are you up?  
\- That seems... 

Alec sat down and Magnus gave him a smile 

\- I don't know what happened but, you'll tell me... - and he turned around, heading to his balcony, his favourite place, where he evoked his feelings, where his thought flowed, or got stuck... 

Alec looked at him, felt calm, went to the sink to make him a bathtub, threw the salts in it, lit some candles as Magnus liked and went to the balcony. He stood beside him watching the sunset.

\- Are you cold? – He asked Magnus  
\- No – there was a pleasant silence – Alec, I thought was going to die.  
\- I know – Alec told him and turned his head to look at Magnus's eyes, he also turned when he sensed Alec's movement, they were silent.  
\- Listen, I've prepared you a bath – Magnus put on a face of circumstances – no... Are Cat's orders  
\- Where is she? – asked Magnus  
\- At home, she’s okay, she's magnificent...  
\- Yes... - confirmed Magnus  
\- You have to be half an hour in the water, there are some special salts that will help you. – Alec explained to him, 

Magnus looked at the horizon a few more seconds before turning around and going to the bathroom, noticing that Alec was following him with his gaze.

\- Do you want to come with me? – asked Magnus provocatively. 

Alec laughed. 

\- Maybe then... - and he kept smiling.

Magnus felt the water caressing his skin, those salts were really nice, he thought that Alec had lit the candles, possibly had been there from the beginning, surely he would be worried... "I have to stop thinking about him like that, I'm not doing myself any favours" and stuck his head under the water.

Alec was in the kitchen warming the soup and mixing the potion Cat had given him, he was sure he would have difficulty convincing Magnus to take it. He felt a piercing look from behind. 

\- How are you? – asked Alec while still removing  
\- I find myself very well, somewhat tired perhaps, but ready for you to tell me what happened and where Ulster is. 

Alec poured the soup on a plate and put it on top of the tablecloth he had prepared for Magnus, there was a napkin and some flowers he had cut from one of the pots. Magnus wrinkled his nose and raised an eyebrow.

\- You know if it wasn't for the flowers, I wouldn't sit there,- he said, pointing out where the soup was. 

Alec smiled. 

\- Carry a potion to replenish your energy, Magnus, sit down and eat it – he said removing the chair – please.  
\- Won't you eat with me? - Magnus  
\- I'm not hungry, but I'm not going to leave...- said Alec, sitting in front of him

While Magnus had dinner, Alec told him everything that had happened. 

\- Poor Cat... I don't know what I would do if I had lost her... – said Magnus, who now felt fully recovered.  
\- How are you feeling? - Alec asked him  
\- As new, - said Magnus rising up— time to celebrate, a drink? – He proposed to Alec  
\- Yes! - answered by following him into the room.

Alec was standing watching Magnus prepare the drinks, he approached him and offered him one, Magnus almost drank his from a sip, Alec was more moderate. 

\- Wow! – Alerted Alec – it's strong...  
\- Something... I needed it - getting closer to Alec - I think you and I have something pending, something we couldn't finish — rubbing Alec's waist and staring into his eyes, elbowing his lips for the sole purpose of kissing the hunter.

Alec walked away to leave his cup, approached Magnus again, stroked his cheek, lips and finally kissed him, Magnus gave himself to that kiss, felt the need to love, wanted to deepen him but then Alec gently retreated 

\- Waiting - he said in a whisper

Magnus said nothing; he was still wishing Alec wouldn't leave...

\- Before we have to speak Magnus – said Alec with effort avoiding falling into desire.  
\- Talk? - Asked Magnus - what do you want to talk about? – moving away from Alec and sipping what was left in his glass.  
\- Of us – finally answered Alec.  
\- There are no us – retorted Magnus with a cut voice.

Silence was once again the protagonist. 

\- If there is... you can't deny it, - Alec said, trying to keep quiet.  
\- Careful, I don't advise you to cross that fine line that separates the shallow from the deep, - Magnus warned him.  
\- I have to, - Alec said very seriously.  
\- If you do, I won't touch you again, - Magnus told him just likewise.  
\- I'll have to take my chances... 

Magnus sighed unintentionally, turned his head. 

\- What's between us... - began by speaking Alec but Magnus took the word away from him. \- You mean - said Magnus is making a swinging motion between them with his hand; smiled - we just had a good time, - he said, turning his back on Alec - that's all.

Alec felt a twinge in his heart. He slowly approached Magnus from his back and only inches from him he told him. 

\- Not for me. 

Magnus closed his eyes and then shook his head, turned and stood for Alec. 

\- What are you playing Alec at? – asked Magnus without hiding his displeasure.  
\- I want to keep you in my life; - Alec said sincerely, Magnus was silent. 

Magnus poured himself another drink. 

\- And you think it's that simple? – asked Magnus sarcastically.  
\- No, of course not, but – and he approached him – I've never stopped loving you...  
\- Ha! –He said with a voice bellow Magnus – you have a nice way to prove it, Lightwood – he said with irony.

Alec was silent, his heart was about to come out of his chest. 

\- I've never stopped loving you – Alec finally said, knowing that Magnus wouldn't react well, that there was a chance he'd lose him forever, but he had to dig deep into Magnus if he wanted to be with him.  
\- YOU LEFT ME! – Magnus finally shouted. 

An overwhelming silence broke the echo of the last words Magnus said. Alec's eyes crystallized. 

\- You broke my heart, and my soul... - Magnus went on with a very low, grieving voice.  
\- Before I broke your heart, I had to break mine... - said Alec wiping away the tears that ran down one of his cheeks.

Magnus raised his eyes to look at him, waited for an explanation, would not tolerate any stupidity. 

\- Magnus – said Alec is holding his hands, Magnus turned away – he just wanted you to get your magic back and I found a way...  
\- I don't understand you – said Magnus – that he has to see my magic...  
\- Everything – replied Alec. He passed his hand through his hair and sighed – I talked to your father. 

Magnus was surprised. 

\- Let me explain, Cat told me a few days ago that you had banished him... I...  
\- I don't like to talk about my father, with anyone, - Magnus said, now remembering that Cat had asked him about him when he returned to New York.  
\- Why did you talk to my father when? Why? – asked Magnus upset.  
\- I wanted your magic back... - answered Alec.

Magnus was still stunned by what he was listening to. 

\- But the only condition was that I had to break up with you... I had no choice...  
\- What...? – Magnus were angry, hurt – Why didn't you tell me?  
\- You couldn't know... 

Magnus didn't understand anything; he was confused. 

\- Why did you do something like that, Alec?  
\- You weren't happy...  
\- It was.  
\- No, and you know it.  
\- I had you... I just needed a little more time... I would have adapted...  
\- You know it's not true, I wasn't enough, you would never have been the same... I just wanted you to feel complete...-said Alec slowly.  
\- And you decided for me... - Continued Magnus - you know what I've been through these years... how have I felt? how betrayed I felt.. - and he stopped talking, closed his eyes, some tears began to come out of them.  
\- I know...! – say Alec  
\- You didn't give me a chance, Alec! - Said shouting Magnus - I couldn't choose...

A huge silence separated them in those moments. Magnus turned away from Alec, turning his back on him, time stopped and then Magnus changed the tone of his voice,

\- You were the being I have loved the most in my life, and the one who has done the most harm to me, and now, after trying to survive it , you tell me that you did it for me... I can't deal with this... Not now... 

Magnus was silent, Alec approached him. 

\- Magnus, I know you don't trust me, I know you feel betrayed – he said as he got closer to him – I know you loved me, a lot – Magnus closed his eyes tightly – but if he still feels something for me, I just ask you to give me the opportunity to try to regain your confidence ... 

Magnus took a few minutes to respond.

\- It's not going to be easy for you Alexander, - said Magnus gently without looking at Alec.  
\- I'm not going to give up on you... Not this time. 

Alec felt that his heart was throbbing with emotion at the hope Magnus had thrown at him, but he did not want to overwhelm him, he wanted to give him his space, his time...

\- I'd better go, so you can rest. Can I call you tomorrow? - Alec asked. 

It took Magnus a few seconds to answer. 

\- Yes...

Alec smiled, passed by Magnus's side to leave the loft and when he made two steps Magnus grabbed his hand. Alec stopped, his breaths became short and fast, neither of them said a word, it was a few seconds and then Alec did not hesitate, turned, grabbed Magnus's neck with both hands and kissed him gently, that kiss led to another and another, then Magnus slipped his hands under his T-shirt and stroked his back by carrying his fingers below the waist of his trousers. Alec broke up a little bit. 

\- I thought you'd never touch me again,- Alec said  
\- Lied, - Magnus replied by approaching his mouth to kiss him.


End file.
